Pocky and Puddles
by sasamichan707
Summary: After an accident Shuichi must get on with life. He turns to Ryuichi for help. Death and angst at the beginning. Ryuichi/Shuichi in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: The characters aren't mine it's not fair but they aren't. So please don't sue me. Besides I'm a poor student who has no money of my own.  
  
Also this fic will become NC-17 later on because of a happy thing I plan on putting in later.  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend ichi-chan!  
  
Now on to the story  
  
1.1 Pocky and Puddles  
  
Shuichi walked into the large apartment for the last time. The walls were barren, more so then usual. There wasn't anything in the apartment except for boxes sitting against the walls that the movers hadn't yet got. Shuichi went into the bedroom he had been sharing with, no he wasn't even going to think about it. The doctors told him he had to get over his obsession. They said it wouldn't help bring him back so he had to move on.  
  
Shuichi entered the bedroom and saw that he had forgotten to grab something off of the bedside table. He sat down on the bed and looked over at the table. There sat a package of cigarettes and an empty can of beer. Shuichi laughed quietly. "How ironic," he mumbled to himself. After all, he had always thought that those were what would kill him. And in a way they did. At least the alcohol did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 Ring, Ring  
  
"Hello?" Shuichi answered the phone, for some odd reason his hands were shaking.  
  
"Hello, Shindou-san this is Touma, I'm afraid that I need to give you some bad news. Could you come down to the studio please? It would probably be better if I gave it to you in person."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in an hour." Shuichi hung up the phone; he wondered what kind of bad news Touma needed to tell him. Did his record go under? Well he would find out in an hour.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Come in." Why did Touma sound so sad?  
  
Shuichi went inside and saw Touma in all black. His first thought was, who died? Little did he know.  
  
"Shindou-san, there was a major accident this morning. A drunk driver decided to go through a red light at the same time another car was going through it's own green light. The accident would not have been so fatal if the cars had not been going at such high speeds, however as it was the accident ended up killing all those who were involved."  
  
Shuichi sat there thinking why Touma-san was telling him this. People died in accidents every day. He also wondered why he was shaking in his seat so much.  
  
"Now, I'm going to tell you the really bad news. Are you ready Shindou- san?" Touma looked at him with pure concern. Shuichi nodded slightly.  
  
Touma continued. "One of the parties in the accident was Yuki Eiri. Shindou-san I'm afraid that Yuki has died." As Touma said this he heard a large thump on the ground. Touma looked down at where Shuichi was sitting and saw that he had passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was one of the only things Shuichi remembered about that week. It was a long week followed by an even longer month. There was the press and the police reports. Then there was the funeral. Shuichi had blocked everything out of his mind during those weeks and then Touma sent him to a psychiatrist for help. He hated that but he knew Touma was just trying to help. Now today, after two months he was finally moving on. He had gotten an apartment closer to the studio so he could focus on work. And today was the last day he would ever see this house. He decided to keep Yuki's pack of cigarettes for a small momento. 


	2. Getting Picked Up

Authors Notes: Yeah! Chapter two!! Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ They make me very happy. Sorry it took so long to write it, I got caught up in my mayterm class ^_^;; I don't know when the next chapter will be up either but hey, it's a start.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to somebody else, I'm just writing this story for a friend. And now if you sue me it won't do any good because I own nothing. Not even my body, mind, or soul. I sold them for a grand total of a gallon of white grape juice and two chewy pink thingies.  
  
This story is dedicated to the person who I sold these things to: ichi- chan. Enjoy!  
  
Shuichi sat there in the living room of Yuki's apartment, waiting for Hiro to come and pick him up. He had told Hiro to wait for about an hour so he could have some time alone. This made sense to Hiro so he was happy to oblige. However, it was now only half an hour later and Shuichi felt that he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He was tired of having all of his happy memories come popping back up after thinking that he had gotten over Yuki. So now Shuichi was just sitting there in the middle of the living room with his eyes shut trying not to think about anything. However, he found it harder and harder to do.  
  
After about thirty minutes of waiting and tears pouring down Shuichi's face he heard a knock on the door. Shuichi ran as fast as he could to the door and opened it. Shuichi flung himself at the person who was standing in the hallway and kept crying. The person hugged him softly and started humming a familiar melody into his hair. Shuichi decided to look up at this point because he noticed the fact that the person's humming didn't sound like Hiro's, mainly because Hiro didn't hum, especially Nittle Grasper songs. When Shuichi looked up he found himself staring up at Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
"Sakuma-san, what are you doing here? I thought Hiro was coming to pick me up." Shuichi asked softly, somewhat taken aback by the soft look on Ryuichi's face. He wasn't sure at that point if it really was the childish singer because he didn't look himself. He looked much more mature than usual.  
  
"I know, but when Hiro came to my house to talk just for an hour but not telling me why, I got curious and after a bit he told me. I asked him if I could come pick you up, so I could see how you were doing. I haven't seen you since the funeral and I was worried about you." Ryuichi said, the whole time softly petting Shuichi's soft pink hair.  
  
Shuichi found the pet to be very comforting and found that the soft sound of Ryuichi's voice when he wasn't all that hyper was quite soothing. Shuichi found himself actually being glad that Ryuichi came to get him and not Hiro.  
  
"Shuichi are you ready to go? Do you need any help walking? If you want we can stay here longer or you can come to my house and continue crying, whatever you want to do." Ryuichi asked with a lot of concern in his voice trying not to sound too annoying to the crying youth.  
  
"Can we leave now? I just want to get away from here right now; it just isn't fair Sakuma-san. Why Yuki? Why anyone? Why do people have to be so stupid?"  
  
Shuichi continued on crying and asking many questions as they started walking towards the outside. Ryuichi was still thinking about the first real question Shuichi had asked, why Yuki? It was a good question but also a difficult question to answer. Now granted there were answers to this question but none that would comfort Shuichi. So instead Ryuichi did the only thing he could think of to comfort him and continued humming and petting Shuichi's hair and holding him close.  
  
After what seemed like forever they made it back to Ryuichi's apartment. When they got there Hiro had already left so Ryuichi decided to get some hot chocolate for Shuichi to try and make him feel better. Besides chocolate would make anyone feel better and hot liquid soothes the soul as well as the stomach. Ryuichi sat down beside Shuichi on the couch and handed him the warm mug. Shuichi took a small sip of the drink and smiled weakly. The cocoa seemed to be helping. Ryuichi was very happy to see that Shuichi was starting to feel better.  
  
"Sakuma-san? Thank you very much for helping me. I feel much better now. Could you call me a cab so I can get to my apartment? I need to get rested for tomorrow. We have to start working on our new album and I feel exhausted." Shuichi asked quietly.  
  
"Sure Shuichi, just give me a minute." Ryuichi was happy that Shuichi was feeling better now, so he went over to the phone and called a cab and waited for it to come pick up Shuichi. By the time the cab arrived Shuichi was smiling and started acting somewhat like himself again. Ryuichi waved goodbye to Shuichi and walked back inside where he promptly picked up Kumagoro and started chewing on the corner of the pink bunny's ear.  
  
"Poor Shu-chan. I hope he will be alright. I don't want to see him sad anymore Kumagoro, why do sad things always have to happen?" With that Ryuichi began to cry into Kumagoro, the most comforting thing that he had at the time and fell asleep holding the now soaked pink bunny. 


	3. 180

Authors Notes:   
Okay guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry I took so long writing this  
but I just could not get the motivation to actually write this thing…and then when I did I kept  
changing this. Also, this chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to get it up  
sooner so it's shorter than what it was going to be. However Chapter 4 is going to   
be much longer. I've actually already started working on it. Oh yeah….there is very  
little angst in this chapter…it's actually happy!! ^_^;; Don't worry the angst will   
be back next chapter.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3  
180  
    Shuichi skipped into the NG studio with as much energy as he had before Yuki died.   
He was humming a very happy melody, which he kept changing here and there to make   
it sound even happier. Shuichi seemed to b glowing so much by the time he entered   
the studio Bad Luck was rehearsing in, that everyone there had to pinch themselves   
to make sure they weren't dreaming.  
    "Morning everyone!" Shuichi chirped as he jumped up and flung himself into one of   
the big comfy chairs. Shuichi started rummaging around in his bag, looking for the   
lyrics he had wrote that morning. The lyrics that went to the tune he was humming   
just a few minutes before.  
    "Morning Shuichi," Fujisaki said, still a bit dazed by the fact Shuichi was so happy.  
"You seem much happier than you have been lately."  
    "Un! For some reason I didn't have any nightmares last night. I only had really good  
dreams," Shuichi said with a cheery smile as he handed sheets of paper to both Hiro   
and Fujisaki. "Then, this morning I woke up feeling so rested and happy, that I just   
wanted to write something, and this song came out of my head so fast that it was hard   
to write down before I lost it completely."  
    Hiro looked over at Shuichi, his best friend. He knew that Shuichi wasn't telling the   
whole truth. Other things had happened last night and it seemed to have something to   
do with his dream. But this wasn't the time to be asking him about that. So Hiro   
merely said, "Wow Shuichi, it's like you've taken a complete 180 in your attitude."  
    "Yeah. After leaving Yuki's apartment and knowing I'll never be able to go back   
makes me feel that it's more final than before. And when I went over to Sakuma-san's  
apartment he just made me feel so much better inside. Almost like he was wrapping a   
blanket around the inside of me and making me feel warmer. So anyway, do you guys   
want to try out this new song?" Shuichi asked. After his long semi-confession, he   
felt even lighter than before, though there was something still hanging there.   
But he didn't want to think about that right then. Shuichi then leaped out of the   
chair and went over to the microphone and pumped his fit into the air. "Okay you   
two, ready to play?"  
    Hiro nodded his head in thought. He had been kind of nervous yesterday when he   
let Ryuichi go pick up Shuichi. But it looked like it was the right move after all.  
There was still more, but he could ask later.  
    Hiro looked up and smiled, then looked over at both Shuichi and Fujisaki, perhaps   
after months of sadness and struggling, Shuichi's 180 mood change would finally get   
them back to real life.  
"Okay Shuichi, lets play."  


TBC (very soon.) 


	4. Dream Land A

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me so happy I just wanna jump around and do happy dances for hours. ^_^;; Ok, I'm sorry I took so long to put another chapter up but I kept going in several directions with this part. I couldn't decide wheter to go with angst or happiness (ah a writer's dilemma). Anyway I ended up with going with both oh and read the note at the bottom as well.   
Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation though I do now own a CD with music from it yeah for me ^_^;;.   
This story is dedicated to my friend ichi-chan who gets to be on the beach this winter...grr her. Without anymore ramble chapter four A.  
  
DreamLand  
  
Shuichi looked all around him but all he saw was dark. "Not this again, please not this agian." Shuichi repeated over and over to himself while sobbing and hugging himself. "I don't want to feel this way anymore."   
  
Shuichi then felt like something was shining on him. He slowly lifted his head and saw two circular lights, he got up and started walking towards them, just as Shuichi got close to the lights, a darkness swept over them. Shuichi, determined to understand what the lights were, continued towards them.  
  
However, when a red light went towards the absolute darkness he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he bagan to run towards it. As he approached the darkness, he could hear voices beyond it. This had happenened many times before, but he could never get to the voices. But this time was different, because Shuichi was determined to get to the voices, to get past the darkness.   
  
Shuichi started to walk hesitantly towards the darkness and as he got closer he felt worse and wanted to run away and hide, but his will to see these people who owned those voices was greater, he knew he had to see them. So Shuichi walked up to the darkness, took a deep breath and walked through the all of darkness.  
  
TBC soon....  
  
Before you come after me with a stick with fire on it...I've already started the second half I just thought it would be nice to see something before Christmas...maybe my goal will be to get the second half done by Christmas...that would be a nice gift...alright that is my goal so check back on the 25 of December for a nice lil' gift... the resolution and maybe some happiness for poor Shuichi. ^_^ Bai Bai and I'd be greatful for reviews and whatnot. 


	5. Dream Interlude

Authors Notes: Ok, so you are most likely going to not be so happy with me for this chapter becuase it sort of doesn't continue the dream. Though there is a good reason for this. we got new computers for Christmas and we set them up. Unfortunately the one with my story and the next chapter is currently unplugged and doesn't have a monitor. But I said I'd have something on Christmas day and you might be able to get something about the next part of the dream from this chapter. Plus not much angst at all! We may be getting to actuall romance soon! Yippee ne? Anyway as soon as we get another monitor I'll finish the second half of the dream and try to get it done before I go back to school which is around the second week of January. So see you then. Also thanks for the reviews as always. It makes me happy to know that people actually like my story.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation or characters. They belong to someone else...Rats. And don't bother suing me 'cause I don't own much poor pseudo college student here. heh. Well enjoy this chapter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Interlude  
  
  
It was after rehearsal and Shuichi and Hiro were leaving the building to go to lunch.   
  
Hiro looked over at his friend who after only one night went from as depressed as he could get to   
  
his old happy and bouncy self he used to be. Something major had happened and he was incredibly   
  
curious.  
  
"Alright Shuichi, what happened last night?" Hiro said as the two of them sat down at   
  
the table in the restraunt.  
  
  
"What do you mean what happened?" Shuichi asked with a quiZical look on his face. He   
  
actually had no idea what Hiro was talking about.  
  
  
  
"Why the sudden change in your attitude? One day your miserable, the next your happy."   
  
Hiro was starting to get impatient. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that. Well, last night a had a really nice dream that's all... speaking of that I   
  
need to remeber to go talk to Sakuma-san later. I have to ask him some questions. You know he   
  
makes really good hot chocolate? I forgot to thank him for it before I left and now I feel   
  
awful." Shuichi replied definitely seeming to want to get away from his dream. Which   
  
unfortunately made Hiro even more curious.  
  
  
  
"Shuichi...." Hiro said trying to get more information out of him. He wasn't sure if it   
  
would work or not but he could at least try.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Hiro. It's just it was an odd dream that ended even weirder. Maybe someday I'll   
  
tell it to you, but I just don't think I could right now. Please forgive me." Shuichi pleaded   
  
with his puppy dog eyes. It was true that he had an odd dream and he didn't want to tell Hiro   
  
but for more reasons than he would ever state. He just really needed to talk to Ryuichi about it   
  
first. So Hiro and Shuichi sat in the restraunt and ate peacefully without discussing the dream   
  
he had. However, it was on both of their minds and would probably stay there for the rest of the   
  
night.   
  
  
  
Hiro and Shuichi finished eating without too much problem and said goodnight. Hiro asked   
  
Shuichi if he wanted a ride but Shuichi declined saying he'd rather take a walk before going   
  
home. Apperantly Hiro didn't remeber the fact that Shuichi talked about seeing Ryuichi, which he   
  
was quite grateful for. More interogation from his friend may have been too much for him. So   
  
Shuichi started walking towards Ryuichi's apartment to speak with him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ryuichi was sitting in his living room coloring in a coloring book while watching a   
  
random show on tv. He did this because he didn't want to think and it was a nice escape from the   
  
reality of having responsibilites. It took him a couple of minutes to notice that there was a   
  
noise coming from outside door. He quickly got up and hid the coloring books and crayons and   
  
walked over to the door.  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Ryuichi asked into the speaker with a quizical look on his face trying to   
  
figure out who would want to come see him at this time of night, most people didn't even know he   
  
lived here outside of his close friends and most of them should have been at home.  
  
  
  
"It's Shindo Shuichi." Replied to Ryuichi's questioning voice. He had hoped Ryuichi   
  
wouldn't be mad at him for showing up uninvited but he REALLY needed to talk to him. The dream   
  
that he had was so odd that he couldn't just ignore it. Plus he had felt so good after it he had   
  
just had to figure something out. If nothing else then for Yuki's sake, well dream Yuki's sake   
  
anyway.  
  
  
  
"Alright, come on up." Ryuichi said trying to keep the excitment out of his voice. He   
  
knew he shouldn't be quite so happy to have someone come see him. But truth be told he was   
  
lonely and bored and wanted someone to talk to. And Shuichi was a definite joy to have around.   
  
Just being around him was enough to boost Ryuichi's spirits. He just hoped that Shuichi wasn't   
  
as sad as he was last night. He would feel bad that he couldn't do anything to help the boor boy   
  
out, there was just something about Shuichi that made him care for the boy.  
  
  
  
Shuichi headed up the stairs to Ryuichi's apartment, feeling lighter each step closer. He   
  
would finally be able to talk to the person he had been thinking about all day. Though he wasn't   
  
sure how exactly he would explain why he came without seeming too strange, but he'd figure that   
  
out as he went along. Hopefully that would work.  
  
  
  
Shuichi entered the apartment and all the thoughts he had suddenly disapeared as he saw   
  
Ryuichi. Though this time he saw him alot differently than last night. Amazing how one thing   
  
could change his entire perspective about a person.  
  
  
  
"Hi Shu-chan! How are you? Are you feeling better? Would you like something to eat I   
  
was just about to make dinner, or we could color, that could be fun or did you have someting else   
  
in mind?" Ryuichi asked at about a million miles an hour, or at least that was what it seemed to   
  
Shuichi barely catching any of his questions.  
  
  
  
"Um, hi Sakuma-san. How are you doing?" Shuichi asked slowly and cautiously, not sure   
  
how to answer Ryuichi's questions.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi seemed to pick up on this and slowed himself down and started acting a bit older.   
  
"Well I'm pretty good. How are you? And would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
  
  
"Water would be nice if you don't mind Sakuma-san. And I'm doing a lot better. Oh   
I would also like to thank you for last night and the hot chocolate. You really made me   
feel better." Shuichi said   
  
quietly while staring at the floor.  
  
Ryuichi beamed at the comment. He was happy to make his friend feel better. And it was   
even better that he came back to thank him. Ryuichi skipped over to the kitchen and grabbed a   
glass and filled it up with water. He handed it to Shuichi and had him sit down.   
  
"I'm glad that I could help Shu-chan. It makes me sad to see you that way. It's   
always nice to see my friends happy. Was that the only reason you came over today, so you   
  
could thank me?" Ryuichi asked silently hoping it wasn't. If it was Shuichi might want to   
leave sooner and   
  
he didn't really want to be alone again.  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I had a dream last night and I   
wan't you to hear it and tell me what you think. It kind of involves you and I thought you   
may be able to clear something up for me."  
  
Ryuichi was delighted. He was in one of Shuichi's dreams. There had to be something   
special about that! He collected his thoughts and spoke carefully. "Alright, go ahead."  
  
Shuichi then began to recall his dream to Ryuichi in as much detail as possible trying   
not to miss anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryuichi had listened to every detail closely trying to understand the pink haired boy's   
dream without tearing up too much. It was such a sad image to see and he could do nothing to   
help him. But because of the boy's disposition the dream apparently got better.  
  
"So what happened after you stepped through the darkness?" Ryuichi asked unable to keep   
himself from doing so. He wanted to know how it got better and what roll he played in it.  
  
"Well...." Shuichi began.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Well there you go. One more chapter for the dream and then things start to get much happier! ^_^ Should be fun. And please whatever review you have for me I'm willing to take. Also thank you for the people who read this story but don't review. I know you're out there and I'm grateful for any kind of audience!   
~Ja. 


	6. Dream Land B

Hey Guys, I finally finished this chapter... sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the reviews, they really make me happy! Enjoy the end of the dream.  
  
Chapter 4 (part 3):  
~End of the Nightmare~  
  
As Shuichi stepped through the wall, he felt a warm light wash over him. The voices he could barely hear before were now two distinct male voices. They seemed to be discussing something very serious by the way they sounded, but Shuichi couldn't tell what. Shuichi cautiously made his way up to the people who were talking, one was a blonde and the other was a brunette. They were both faced away from Shuichi and didn't seem to hear him, or just chose to ignore him.  
  
"What happened?" The blonde asked.  
  
"A fatal accident, I'm afraid. There's nothing we can do. Come on let's finish our report." Responded the brunette.   
  
During the conversation, Shuichi regained that sinking feeling in his stomach. When the two men left, Shuichi saw a body lying on the ground. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Shuichi ran up to the person, he just had a feeling about it. As Shuichi knelt down by the body he could make out the features of the man lying there and started crying. It was Yuki. He hated when his feelings were right.  
  
Shuichi wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He curled himself up into a ball next to Yuki and started talking to him.  
  
"Yuki, I miss you so much I wish this had never happened. I'm so lonely now, I don't even get to see your scowling face anymore."   
  
All the time he was talking, he was sobbing and by the end of his talk, his eyes were red and sore. Something else was happening though; it felt like he was being warmed by something else, like a blanket that warmed his entire body. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and looked up, right into the face of a hollow Yuki Eiri. Yuki smiled and slowly faded away. And Shuichi began crying harder.  
  
"Shuichi! Come over here! Kouma wants to talk to you. He wants to make you happy."  
  
Shuichi looked around for the familiar voice and saw a pink bunny a few feet from where Yuki was lying. Behind Kouma was a garden in the bright sunshine. It looked beautiful. Shuichi looked back towards Yuki, who was slowly going further into the shadows. He just stood there for a few minutes, looking between the two. And then he took a step.  
  
*****  
"And that's when I woke up." Shuichi said quietly. While he was telling his dream to Ryuichi he had slowly curled up and began cuddling into Ryuichi. Shuichi had ended up with his hand in Ryuichi's lap with Ryuichi petting his hair.  
  
The two stayed like that for a little bit longer until Ryuichi looked down and saw that Shuichi had fallen asleep. Ryuichi stood up slowly and carried Shuichi into his bedroom.   
"Good night and sweet dreams, Shuichi," Ryuichi said quietly and then chuckled at the statement.   
  
'Sweet dreams indeed.'   
Author's Notes:  
I have no idea when I'm going to get the next chapter out... I have a month of hell dealing with college and music stuff. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out before April but I can't make any promises. Reviews are always appreciated. ^_^  
ja  
~sami 


	7. The Morning After

Authors Notes: Alright, so it's been a very long time since I've updated this fic. My apologies but, college stuff tends to take a lot out of you... especially for the music ed major... anyway, I'm gonna attempt to actually work on this to try and get it done. This chapter is actually very sweet and sappy... hope you like it. Also thanks to all the reviewers/non-reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just borrow them for entertainment purposes only.   
  
This story is dedicated to ichi-chan.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Shuichi awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. At first we he was startled to see the change from the barren walls of his apartment to the crayoned drawings on Ryuichi's walls. As the sleep fell from his eyes, however, he relaxed remembering what had happened the night before. Shuichi also realized that he did not have a dream for the first time since Yuki's death. Shuichi got up from the bed and went looking for Ryuichi to thank him for all of his support. As Shuichi went towards the living room he saw the older singer curled up on the couch with Kouma. In that state he really did look like a small child. Shuichi smiled lightly and started towards the door. Before he left, Shuichi left a note so Ryuichi wouldn't worry. Shuichi did not want to wake Ryuichi from his slumber, so he left silently to go to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryuichi woke up happily. Shuichi's revelations from last night had lifted his spirits. It seemed that Shuichi was starting to truly get over the death of Yuki.   
  
"For being such an emotional boy," Ryuichi said to Kouma, "he could really hide things well."   
  
Ryuichi walked quietly towards the bedroom being careful not to awake the pink haired singer, but as he got closer he heard no sound of inhabitance. He quickly pacened his step to see if everything was alright. However, when he got to the bedroom all he found was a nicely made bed with a small note on the pillow. Ryuichi began to worry hoping that Shuichi wasn't regretting sharing his dream. He quickly picked up the note and began to read it.  
  
Dear Sakuma-san,   
  
thank you for everything last night. It means a lot that you were willing to listen to my dream. I hope that we can discuss it again soon. However, I had to go to the studio early this morning so I could not thank you properly. I am not doing anything tonight and if you might be interested, I wanted to try the new restaraunt downtown but did not want to go by myself. If you want to go, I will be done recording around five this afternoon.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Shindou Shuichi  
  
Ryuichi looked at his watch, it was already three in the afternoon. He had to rush if he was going to make it in time. As Ryuichi was getting ready his mind wandered wondering what Shuichi was thinking about all this. Whatever it was, Ryuichi was willing to do anything for the young pink haired singer. 


End file.
